


let's conspire to ignite

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing each other to stuff like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's conspire to ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get out of a rut? So, this might not be decent? But I kind of like it so uh. Yeah.

"You're beautiful." I brush her hair behind her ear, and smile at her.

"You know," she says. She looks down at my hands, digging into my knees, and threads her fingers with mine, "The thing about that, is that, I have had so many people say that to me." I smile. She would have. Why would I have been the first to tell her that she's beautiful? There are quite a few people who have noticed that she's pretty.

"Just straight up, 'you're beautiful,' or, 'you're gorgeous,' or, 'aesthetically pleasing,' or the countless marriage proposals." At this, she looks down at our hands, and she pulls them to her lips, kisses the back of my hand, and continues, "but, when you say it, it sounds like, you're saying something else." She looks back at me, "Like you're telling me that I'm the-" she bites her lip, "like I'm the most beautiful thing you've _ever_ seen in your entire life, or something." She smiles, "It's.. weird. It's too much. _You're_ too much." She pushes my palm into her cheek, "And, everything that you feel, it's so intense, and it's- Kristen, it's too much." She furrows her brows, "And I love it. It makes me happy. _You_ make me happy."

"You are, you know."

She smirks, "What, a babbling idiot?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She laughs at that. I continue, "Except, you're not really a 'thing.' You're- you're _you_." She's sort-of-kind-of-maybe smiling, so I continue, "I mean, you're like the sun." She starts full-on laughing now, head thrown back, the light from the window walking all over the skin on her neck, so I backtrack. "No, I mean, you're not _the_ sun, you're- you're _my_ sun. Charlize, it's as if- as long as you're here and we're fine, and, everything is- it's my version of perfection."

She bites her lip and kisses the inside of my wrist. "Your fingers are getting all prune-y. We need to get out of this bath."

I nod.

\--

A couple of days later, she tells me, "You're the big bang."

We're curled up against one another, her head on my stomach, her fingers tracing shapes on my thigh. Some film we've both forgotten about is playing on the television.

"You're just an atom," she traces a circle on my thigh, "and you, you _exploded_ , Kristen," her fingers stretch out over the circle, "and created everything. Out of stardust. You're that one atom. You were lonely, or bored, or, _something_ , so you just created an entire universe to play with you."

"I'm the big bang." I repeat.

"And I'm the sun. I'm _your_ sun."


End file.
